


extremely ordinary

by planetundersiege



Series: Janaya Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Janaya Week 2019, Post Series, Post-War, Slice of Life, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janaya week 2019: Day 2: Post-warToday is ordinary.





	extremely ordinary

It was a day like so many others before itself, a day like so many that would come. The summer sun stood high, the grass was still green, and nothing out of the ordinary with happening. In other words, most people would call that life boring, but for Amaya, that ordinary life and slowly turned into bliss.

All her life, she had fought, and she had killed. Year after year, that had been her life, a solider in a war that never seemed to end.

But now, it had.

And, as it did, she felt like she had earned her freedom.

She was still part of the army, yes, but now, they were used for different tasks than planning attacks on other nations and spreading hate. It was a lot less dangerous, and way more paperwork, but it was nice. And it wasn’t like she was putting her sword away for good either, but now, it was used with moderation, and for real missions of importance, against actual criminals, instead of a different species just for the sake of it.

She never thought she would live to see this day come, but she had been wrong, so wrong, and she couldn’t be happier.

She had a wife now, and _elven_wife, and Janai was also part of the Katolis’ guard, as Amaya’s second in command.

Today, as said, nothing exciting was happening. Amaya sat by her desk, writing a letter and status update to the army of the earthblood elves, while Janai was counting how much each soldier would be getting paid.

It was simple, yes, but it was nice, especially since the two of them got to spend the time together.

As she was in the middle of writing, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and smiled as she looked up and looked into the beautiful eyes of Janai.

“How’s it going?” she asked.

“Great”, Amaya signed back. “I’m almost done with the letter to the earthblood elves.”

“That’s great. Do you want me to make dinner when we get home?”


End file.
